


<拉郎> 日河-2 (A!霍克/B!阿猜，ABO+Mpreg，NC17)

by dollyeh



Category: no-one
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	日河-2 (A!霍克/B!阿猜，ABO+Mpreg，NC17)

「嗯啊…」阿猜的神智被疼痛弄醒了幾秒，然後他便再度輪陷進更深層的慾望裡，貼在他背上的男人徹底的將他撐開佔滿，天氣的燠熱加上貼緊在背上的人類體溫，讓阿猜的全身都被包裹在Alpha的氣息裡，他呼吸略微困難的吸了下鼻子，淚腺彷彿決堤似的，不停滑下他的臉龐，他沒有掙扎，幾乎是柔順的就接受了對方加諸在他身上的一切，即使他疼的全身發顫，他卻沒有任何可能會激怒Alpha的舉動，霍克舒服的蹭了蹭被他緊緊抱在懷裡的男人。

阿猜一手撐在牆上避免自己的頭直接撞上粗糙的牆面，另一手則搭在對方圈在他腹部上的粗壯小臂上，對方還穿著質料精緻的皮衣，被他的手汗給蹭濕了一塊，但他根本顧不了許多，那根抵在他腹腔裡的性器存在感十分強烈，由緩慢漸漸加快的抽插著他無力抵抗濕軟高熱呃長道嫩肉，粗大的頭部進出還時不時的蹭過前列腺，最後頂在深處的生殖腔小口上，激烈震盪的快感彷彿針刺般，扎進已經起不了作用的腦袋裡。

Alpha的性器在生理上佔有優勢，他們的陰莖能比其他兩種屬性更多的插進生殖腔裡，這是另外兩種屬性所不能比的，絕大部份的Alpha具有一定程度的生殖器崇拜，覺得自己是高人一等的，這點不論男女都有，阿猜被一個撞在生殖腔入口上的衝擊給弄出了呻吟，他一手撐在牆上一手搭在圈著他腰部的手臂上，身後的Alpha其實比阿猜過往的記憶裡有過的唯一一個Alpha還要溫柔，他的前任也是他唯一一個Alpha，其實算是個一般而言的性別歧視者…

絕大部份的男性Beta會選擇女性Beta或女性Omega做伴侶，極小部份的男性Beta會像普通的女性Beta一樣具有生育能力，只是他們的生育指數完全不被計入列表參考，因為指數幾乎就跟女性Alpha的懷孕率一樣低，但生物性總是讓人感到驚奇，阿猜就是那極小部份腺體沒發育分化，但發育不完全的卵巢在天時地利人合的情況之下，能做出排卵這樣的生物行為，並且成功的在偏小的子宮裡完成著床，發育不良的子宮並不能支持到孩子足月，所以阿猜的女兒是早產並且剖腹生下來的。

阿猜的第一次是跟個女性的Alpha，還是個十分美麗的女性Alpha，他久違的想起了幾年前的事，他還懷著意外得到的女兒，就得看著喜歡的人移情別戀，甚至對象還是之前那個女性的Alpha說過的討厭的Omega…那種鑽心的疼現在還是能感覺到，為了這個孩子的去留他跟唯一的親弟弟鬧翻了臉，弟弟憤而遠走他鄉，留下阿猜一個人守著回憶守著寂寞守著生了重病的女兒，幸好，女兒乖巧聽話可愛聰明，幸好，女兒十分的貼心…

「你分心了。」這是個肯定句，阿猜喘了一下困難的搖了搖頭，被藥物影響的他很難專心，來自身後的抽插把他的腸肉給搗弄的又濕又軟，粗大的性器來回順利的進出他那已經能跟Omega媲美的濕滑後穴，腹部深處的飽脹感跟來回碾壓著前列腺的強烈快感，一波一波的輪流沖擊他，阿猜渾身都被包裹在甜美的快感裡，加上背後將他緊抱在懷的安全感…是的，阿猜過去的經驗讓他對於Alpha充滿了不信任甚至是敵意。

即使是八年前的過去，對阿猜來說就像是昨天才發生一樣，腹腔裡那根粗長圓鈍的Alpha性器，對每個屬性的人來說都算得上是惡夢，只要佔著優勢的Alpha粗暴一點都會帶給承受者不能言述的傷害，阿猜只想努力的養大女兒，對於自身的需求早就拋在腦後不在乎了，如果不是今天在酒吧裡發生的事，他根本不會直面自己的慾望，霍克往後撤出一些之後，又狠又猛的往裡面插了回去，肉莖的頭部在濕滑的腸道裡，一口氣頂開軟熱的腸肉，直接頂到最裡面。

阿猜仰頭顫抖的呻吟著，深麥色的漂亮身體緊繃到極限，霍克騰出一手抓上阿猜激烈起伏的胸部，用上了力氣的揉弄著他的乳肉與帶著濕意的乳首，「不…那裡不行…呃啊！」察覺對方不滿於只是操弄他的腸道，頂在生殖腔入口上磨蹭的性器頭部，讓理應是那發育不全的小口感到一陣一陣的酥麻，阿猜緊張的把自己繃的更緊了些，糊成一團的腦袋根本沒有辦法清楚的去拒絕，他壓根是本能的感到害怕，腹部緊繃的快感加之胸部上的撥弄揉捏，幾乎要逼瘋阿猜，他軟弱的掙扎在霍克眼裡欲迎還拒。

因為兩人之間的身高差，讓他沒有辦法掙扎，橫在腰上的強壯手臂讓阿猜踮著腳尖才勉強能碰到地面，整個人都癱軟在霍克的懷抱裡，對方的性器則頂著他的生殖腔口搖晃磨蹭，那種集中在慾望中心的快感，整個爆炸幅射在腹腔裡，這種愉悅到讓人落淚的快感，也許在孩子降生前曾經歷過，但他已經遺忘太久，阿猜的雙手緊張的攀著那條圈著他腰際的手臂，他張著嘴無聲的尖叫著，感受到生殖腔入口逐漸被頂開的疼痛與巔峰極致的愉悅。

隨著自己的體重往下滑，經過了太多年無性生活的阿猜，終於在今晚被一個Alpha的大傢伙開了葷，他全身酥軟的提不出一點力氣，撐滿了他整個內生殖道的器物在抽動幾下之後，抵在他的宮口上顫慄著射出高熱的精液，原本就一直漂浮在高潮水面上的慾求，在被頂到宮口軟肉的時候就越過了高潮的那條線，內部的高潮遠比想像的更加刺激，太久沒經歷這個的阿猜一瞬之間喘不上氣，幸好這個Alpha並沒有成結，不然會更像整個人被釘死在身後這個Alpha的陰莖上一樣。

藥性強行刺激著阿猜的身體，讓他在短時間之內成為一個Omega去承受一個Alpha的佔有，霍克能在對方的身上嗅出彷彿是個性成熟Omega的氣息，雖然不足以讓他有成結的衝動，但他仍然感到滿足的把這個嬌小的亞洲男性緊抱在懷裡，霍克把臉埋進阿猜的頸肩，那裡的氣味清新又帶著淡淡的苦甜香，彷彿是高度數的酒心巧克力一樣，嬌小亞洲人的重量對久經鍛練的霍克來說根本不算什麼，他輕鬆的就能抱起這個嬌小的Beta。

肉莖緩緩抽離的時候，一種強烈的排洩感跟著出現，這讓阿猜感到羞恥，並且不由自主的腿軟，幸好霍克的手臂一直支撐著他，才沒出現因為脫力昏倒而摔倒在地的窘況，「合不起來呢…」霍克把阿猜整個人都抱在懷裡，另一手則是毫不客氣的伸到他的臀瓣之間，那個還來不及完全縮回原狀的穴口，從這個不停顫抖收縮的地方不停的淌下黏稠的水液，霍克的指節因為練拳的關係是粗大的，他毫不客氣的一次插入兩指。

「嗯…」呻吟聲變的軟黏無力，阿猜連臀部上的肌肉都在顫抖著，渾身的毛細孔都因為剛才的性愛而張開，他完全動彈不得的只能靠著這個Alpha的支撐，這時候的手指在身體裡再次挑動了阿猜敏感過頭的神經，這次是溫和的溫柔的深入到最裡面的探索，隨著霍克的手指動作，那些射到深處的精液被引導出來，一點一點的流淌下來滴到地面之後，霍克伸手將阿猜滑到膝蓋的褲腰拉上穿好，再把他被扯開幾乎沒有用處的衣服拉好。

「剩下的，我們回飯店裡再繼續…」打橫抱起全身癱軟失去意識的嬌小Beta，阿猜緊閉的睫毛黑亮長翹的蓋住那雙讓人印象深刻的大眼睛，睫毛尖上還沾著透明晶瑩的水珠，霍克對這個男人的興趣極大，而且做完就走掉可不是他向來的習慣，他還得在這個國家待上好一陣子，如果有個可愛的伴侶他會更開心，這個亞洲男人雖然個頭嬌小，身手卻十分不錯，上起來的感覺也…霍克把懷抱裡的Beta往上托了一下，內心屬於Alpha本性的佔有慾漸漸地漫了出來…

\------TBC-----


End file.
